Prim Cullen: A Human in a Vampire World
by Embry's Best Imprint
Summary: When Prim's family was attacked by vampires when she was 3, and Carlisle finds her on the side of the road, he takes her home. They accept her into the family and think of her as one of their own. Will she want to be changed? Or will she want to go on with her life as if vampires never existed? Does she meet the werewolves? Will she find true love?
1. Chapter 1

**_I DO NOT OWN TWIIGHT OR HUNGER GAMES._**

**Show off**

My name is Prim

I had been with the Cullen's ever since I was 3. My parents were killed by vampires and my brother and sister were taken by them. I had 5 broken ribs, gashes up my body and a broken ankle from being beaten. The vampires were about to kill me but my sister ran away and they had to catch her. I took that as my chance to get away. I eventually ended up at the edge of a highway where Carlisle found me on his way home from work.

I have accepted the death of my family because of the fact that they have been dead for years. The Cullen's took me in because they caught the scent of vampire. They felt bad for me because of what their kind has done to me. The Cullen's are my family now and I have been treated like family. They keep asking if I want to be changed but I tell them that I want to wait until I am a lot older.

I also grew up with Renesme. She was like another little sister. When they were fighting with the Volturi, I was with Seth. Just like Renesme was with Jake. Seth was my best friend when I was little. He always came with Jake when he went to see Nessie.

I know that they are vampires, but I could care less what they are. I have gotten stares when I am with them in public, especially when I get picked up from school.

I am now 13 and tonight is the night of my elementary graduation. I have to say I am not at all excited about starting high school because I am nervous about everything. I plan on becoming some sort of doctor when I get older; I just haven't decided what kind yet. I am going to take your kid to work day with Carlisle at the hospital.

**_Prim's POV_**

I was in Alice's room with Esme and Alice who were helping me get ready.

''Here'' she said as handed me my dress. All of the girls came with me to help pick out my dress. It came up a couple inches above my knee cap with something poufy stuffed under it. The dress was dark blue with black lace on the bottom and it had a strapless top. The same lace was woven right around my chest above my ribs. I came out and sat on the chair so Alice could do my hair. She crimped my straight blond hair and put just a touch of make up on. She said that the blue in the dress would compliment my blue eyes.

''Um, okay go get your flats from my closet while I get the camera,'' Esme said while I pouted and walked out. I hate pictures.

As soon as I got the flats from her closet, Emmett appeared behind me.

''Are you excited? I wonder what awards you will get. Did you know what award I got?'' he asked.

''Which one?'' I asked.

''I got it for handing every single piece of work in late.'' He said I laughed.

''Let's pray I don't get it. How are you so sure I will even get one?'' I asked.

''Well let's see, you spend every single moment of the day obsessing about your work.'' He said, I sighed.

''Get back in here. I'm not done with you yet.'' Alice yelled from the other room.

''Got to go,'' I said pointing to her room. ''What do you need now?'' I asked walking in.

''We want to say how proud we are of you, so here is your graduation present.'' Esme said handing it to me. I noticed Carlisle come over and put his arm around Esme. I opened it and found an IPhone 5 with a Justin Bieber case.

''Thank you so much.'' I said crashing into them by putting my arms around both of them as much as I could.

''Your welcome,'' Carlisle said.

''My turn,'' Alice said breaking us apart and handing me a gift. I opened it and found the whole collection of Hunger Games books and Twilight books. If there was anything I could do before I died, was read Breaking Dawn again.

''Thank you,'' I said hugging her too.

''You might want to thank Jasper too because he waited outside the book store for hours to get it signed by both authors.'' She said as I looked up at her then at the books. I flipped through it and saw Stephanie's signature on every Twilight book and Suzanne Collin's signature as well.

''Will do.'' I said as Jasper walked in. I ran into his arms and hugged him tight. ''Thank you,'' I said.

''No problem,'' He said.

I walked down the stairs and saw Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie standing there waiting for me. Rosalie handed me my gift and said,

''We coordinated,'' pointing to Edward and Bella. I opened it to find a huge diamond necklace with a silver chain.

''Whoa.'' Was all I could say. I was in shock because I have never seen such a big rock. I finally worked up the words to say, ''Thank you so much,'' I said hugging them both. Emmett picked me up and swung me around.

''I still remember the little sister I used to read to before you went to bed. The one we used to play hide and seek with, where you would hide in the smallest places. When you were crying or upset, you would run to us. The one that I would tickle and you would giggle to your heart's content. And now you are all grown up on me now. How is that fair?'' He asked.

''I don't know?'' I replied.

They handed me off to Bella and Edward. Bella handed the box to me. I opened it to see the matching pair of earrings to the necklace. ''Thank you so much.'' I said. Edward picked me up and hugged me. I laughed and he set me down.

''I just want one picture before we leave. Everyone go into the middle beside Prim, and then Esme and Carlisle behind and then the rest of you can stay where you are.'' Alice said. She pressed the timer button and flitted to Jasper's side.

I got into Esme and Carlisle's car. And everyone else got into their own car. Alice gave Carlisle strict instructions that I was not allowed to open the windows otherwise I might end up messing with my hair.

I knew about all of the stares we were going to get.

And I was right. As soon as we pulled up at the high school, we got every kind of stare possible. I clung tighter into Esme as we walked in. Carlisle and Esme walked me up to my classroom where all of the students were staying until the ceremony started.

A couple of minutes later we were guided down the stairs to the gym where it was being held. The ceremony started with my teacher.

''As you know, every year, we keep the valedictorian a secret and announce it at the ceremony. Well, this year's valedictorian is Primrose Cullen.'' He announced looking at me. I was so confused that Edward and Jasper lifted their hands in the air as a signal for me to get up. I realized I was supposed to walk up there and shake his hand but I couldn't move.

Finally I got up and walked over to him to get the sash that goes around my neck. He handed me a plaque. I shook his hand and went back to my seat.

Once the part about our transition into high school and how we grew up was over, we finally got to the award part which meant it was almost over.

_Edward_ _Please save me _I thought towards Edward.

He just gave me grin and a laugh.

Jasper was sitting beside him so I thought, _Tell Jasper I am sorry for the boredom that he is feeling because of me._

I saw Edward whisper to Jasper and he looked at me and I felt a sudden wave of happiness go through me.

_Thanks _I thought, he nodded and smiled.

''The Female science award goes to Primrose Cullen,'' The principle said. I stood up and shook his hand and walked back with my plaque.

''The Female French award goes to Primrose Cullen.'' I walked up again and looked at Esme. She had proud written all over her face. ''While you are up here, you have also won the Female Math award and the History award.'' I shook his hand again and walked back to my seat with my collection of plaques.

I sat beside my best friend Sam who won the Geography award. She smiled and said, ''Show off.'' I smiled and gave her a big hug.

We all stood up and everyone clapped for us. I walked off the stage with my 5 plaques and met my family by the tree outside.

I was first hugged by Esme and Carlisle, then Emmett and Rosalie.

''Congratulations.'' Carlisle said.

''Thank you,'' I said handing him my valedictorian award. ''I am going to need some help with nailing them onto my wall.''

''Sure.'' Carlisle said. ''Do you know when the graduation dance is over?''

''11:00,'' I said. I got into Carlisle and Esme's car and we drove to my school for the dance. I had to spend the whole night with Sam. I was debating whether to go or not but they were forcing me to go.

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	2. Dance Disasters

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_**

**_REVIEW_**

**Dance Disasters **

**_Prim's POV_**

Sam and I walked into the gym where our theme was Las Vegas. They had fake gamboling, and every so often, two guys in black suits would come up to the table and start playing. They were actually high schoolers earning their community service hours.

I was playing poker half of the night. Sam isn't a big gambler, but Emmett and Jasper taught me when I was young. Edward was totally against it, but they didn't care.

It was about 10:50 when they put a slow dance on. I was debating to slow dance with Sam for fun because we have been friends ever since I can remember. I was walking up to her when Channing came up to me. He was the most popular guy in the school.

''Do you want to dance with me?'' He asked. I didn't want to make him upset, but I don't like him. It's always been that way. He just isn't nice.

''I'm sorry, but, no.'' I said. He looked at me with sad eyes.

''You are the best looking girl here and you are dancing alone. Why won't you dance with me?'' He asked.

I looked at him disgusted, ''because I don't like you.''

''Why not?'' he said.

''I just don't.''

''Oh please. I don't believe you'' he said.

''Well you should. Now if you'll excuse me.'' I said walking away when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. I flinched because he squeezed my hand but he still held onto me. He put his other hand under my chin and pulled it up. He pulled it closer to his face and was about to kiss me when I pulled away from him and said, ''Oh here is another reason, because you are a pig.'' I walked away as fast as I could and walked into the bathroom. I walked into a stall and closed the door.

I looked at my wrist and it was swollen. I touched it and winced at the pain. There were a few bruises on it. The bruises were half way up my arm. I walked out and washed my hands because I hated public washrooms. ''Damn it.'' I muttered.

I got a call on my phone from Esme and Carlisle. They said they were waiting outside for me. I hoped that they would have been late to give the time for the bruises to lighten up in color or at least cover it up with makeup.

I walked outside and found Carlisle and Esme talking to my Math and Science teacher. I suspect that they were talking about me. I walked up to Esme and gave her a hug. Carlisle was watching my hand wrap around Esme and his eyes found their way to my wrist. I knew he saw the bruises because he paused for a minute and continued on with his conversation.

We were getting into the car when I reached my hand out for the door handle when I caught him looking at my wrist again. I pulled it away and put it behind my back and quickly got into the car.

I walked into the house and walked head first into Edward. I was trying so hard to hide my pain from him but it was just so difficult. I hugged everyone and walked upstairs to my room and closed the door.

**_Carlisle's POV_**

As I was getting into the car, I glanced once again at Prim's arm. With my heightened eyesight, I noticed an extreme amount of bruising on it. Every so often on the ride home, I would peek at her from the mirror. She was rubbing her wrist lightly. I would have to talk to Edward about it when we got home.

I saw her run into Edward as soon as we got in the door. He looked at her and knew something was wrong.

I looked at him and thought _what is it?_

He motioned his head toward the door of my study. He followed me in and closed the door.

''What happened? Was it anything about her wrist?'' I asked sitting down on the chair by my desk.

''There was something about a boy asking her to dance but she said no. She was definitely trying to hide something. Normally she doesn't care about me reading her thoughts. But something is definitely wrong.'' He said thinking. ''Oh and she said that he said she was the best looking girl there and she wouldn't dance with him.'' He said as he snapped his head facing the ceiling.

''What is she thinking?'' I asked leaning over my desk.

''She wants to tell you but she doesn't want to cause anything. Now she is playing the scene over and over in her head.'' He said concentrating. ''He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him and was about to kiss her.'' We could hear light sobs coming from above us. Her room was right above my study.

''Should we go up there?'' I asked.

''What are we going to say?'' He asked.

''I really don't know, but let's hope she tells us otherwise I am just going to come out with it because with that amount of swelling, she could have a sprained wrist.'' I said getting up. He nodded and stood up with me.

We walked up to her room and knocked on the door.

''Come in,'' she called barely audible. Edward and I walked in and I saw she was leaning against the door frame of her bathroom and she had her arm tucked behind her back.

I said, ''How do you feel about winning all of those awards?''

''Good I guess. They all seemed to be mad at me for showing off.'' She said.

She moved slightly and I saw an ice pack fall from behind her and onto the floor of her bathroom. She rested her head on the door frame and said, ''Crap.''

I walked up to her and said, ''Can I see it?'' she looked up at me and nodded. She raised her wrist and there was a lot more swelling then I thought.

''What happened?'' I asked trying to sound as if Edward told me nothing.

''Oh…I…um…ran into a…door. Yeah, I ran into a door at school.'' She said.

''I know what happened. Edward told me.'' Just as I said that, she glanced at Edward with a mad look on her face. I smiled slightly. I picked her up and sat her on the counter of her bathroom. I raised her hand up and looked at it. It looked…broken. A human could not have broken a bone. I started to worry.

''Um, what did he look like perhaps?'' I asked suddenly curious to know if he was a vampire.

''Well, he was tall, every girl in the school has a crush on him, pale tanned skin and he had a really strong grip on my wrist.'' She said. ''So, what about my wrist.''

''Well, it's broken.'' I said. She had wide eyes and looked at Edward.

''I am going to take you to the hospital to get a proper X-RAY and in case you need a cast.'' I said helping her down from the counter.

''Please don't tell anyone what happened. Or at least try not to. I'm sure if it 'slips up' in a conversation that's okay but try not to.'' She said doing air quotes around the word 'slips up' with one hand. I gave her the ice pack for the ride to the hospital.

''I'll try.'' I said as I left the room.

But before I walked downstairs I heard her hit Edward with a pillow and say, ''Why did you tell him? I would have been fine.'' She hit him a couple more times before she walked out. I smiled and walked down stairs to see Esme.

''Hey where are you going?'' she asked standing up. Prim came into the room and saw Esme. Esme looked at her and ran vampire speed over to her. She knelt down and said, ''what happened?''

Prim leaned her forehead on Esme's and said, ''something went wrong at the dance. Ask Edward.''

''Okay,'' she said and kissed her forehead.

''Do you want to come to the hospital with me?'' she asked with a hopeful smile. ''please.''

''Sure, come on.'' She said grabbing her good hand.


	3. What does this mean?

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT._**

**What does this mean?**

**_Prim's POV_**

When we walked into the hospital, everyone was saying hi to Carlisle and was staring at me. I felt uncomfortable so I leaned into Esme while we were walking. Carlisle walked up to the receptionist.

''My daughter has hurt her wrist, could you go and see if there is an X-RAY room available for us?'' He asked the receptionist.

''Sure Dr. Cullen,'' she said standing up and walking out.

''Let's go into my office for a minute.'' He said as we walked down a hallway. He unlocked the door and we walked in.

''Can I see it.'' He asked coming over to me. I nodded and he propped me up on his desk.

''Does it hurt?'' he asked I nodded again just as there was a knock on his door.

The nurse popped her head in and said, ''Room 214 A is free.'' He nodded and helped me down again. We walked down another hallway and walked into a dark room with a table in the middle.

''Just put your hand down like this and stay like that, okay?'' He said.

**_Carlisle's POV_**

Esme had to wait in the hallway because there was only a certain amount of space. I took the X-RAY and looked at it for a while. It didn't look aligned so I took out a picture of a normal wrist. The two bones weren't in the right place. I called to the nurse and we walked out into the hall as Esme and Prim went back to my office.

''Could you get an operation room ready for me? I need to align the two bones in her left wrist.'' I said she nodded and hurried off into another hall. I knew that Prim wouldn't be that excited about an operation.

I poked my head in and called for Esme. She came out and I said, ''She needs to have a small operation. It will only take at least half an hour and I know she won't want to do it. Could you try to persuade her?'' She nodded and we walked back in.

''Prim, um, we need to do a small surgery to realign the bones in your wrist.'' I said trying to be as calm as possible.

''No…nope…not going to happen…you know how much I hate stuff like this…you know how much I hate hospitals.'' She said waving one hand in the air.

''Please, you will be fine. I promise. Once you are done, we will take you home right away. I promise'' I said.

''Do I have to?'' she asked. I nodded. ''I guess there is no point in fighting.''

I smiled and said, ''you will be fine. Nothing will happen.'' She nodded and smiled at me.

''Do you promise to be there?'' she asked Esme.

''Yes,'' Esme said.

I handed her the hospital gown and she headed toward the bathroom in my office. Esme gave me a kiss and smiled.

''What happened to her?'' she asked. I heard Prim clear her throat as a signal for me to stop talking.

''Well at the…'' I was cut off by her clearing her throat again and banging on the door. I just laughed and whispered in Esme's ear, ''She'll be out for a while, I'll tell you then.'' She smiled.

''Do I have to wear this? I look stupid.'' Prim yelled from behind the bathroom door.

I chuckled to myself and said, ''Yes, everyone has to wear it.'' I said as she opened the door and walked out with a pout on her face. She put her head in her hand. Esme grabbed her hand and we walked to the operating room. We met the two nurses who were helping me.

She lay down on the table and took in a big breath.

''Now just relax.'' I said putting in an IV.

''How do you feel?'' I asked looking at her.

She looked at Esme through the viewing window and said, ''Regretful.''

I laughed and said, ''you won't be when I am done.''

She smiled and said, ''we'll see.'' I smiled.

She started to close her eyes. I picked up her hand and started to move it around. I could see Esme closing her eyes because she didn't want to see what was happening.

I was just starting to get the bones set right when I saw Edward, Alice, Bella and Rosalie come to the window. They looked at Prim and then started to talk to Esme.

I was glad Edward told me about this, otherwise she could have ended up with bigger problems with it in the future.

I felt around her wrist and said, ''Take her into get an X-RAY. I will be there in a minute. I have something I need to discuss with my family.'' They nodded and wheeled her away.

I walked out and was surrounded by my family. ''What in the world happened?'' Alice asked.

''She broke her wrist.'' I said. ''I have to go. I will get her into a room and she will wake up in at least an hour or so. I will tell you then. Go and wait in my office.'' They all nodded and walked away.

I arrived in the X-RAY room and saw that they had already taken an X-RAY. They showed me the image and it looked fine. I got the cast on her and I brought her down to her room.

I brought everyone down her room.

''When she was at her dance, a boy came up to her and asked her to dance. She said no because of Seth. He started to say that Seth wasn't even a comparison to him. She tried to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and broke it. He was about to kiss her but then she pulled away.'' I said. ''Now what concerns me is, no human could ever brake a human bone.''

''She keeps playing it back in her mind and he doesn't look like a vampire.'' Edward said.

''Maybe it is half vampire like Nessie?'' Alice said. ''She did say that every girl in the school likes him and he is strong.''

''That's right. Maybe we should look into this because a hybrid means other vampires.'' I said.

''And she probably made him really mad because she was the best looking kid there.'' Alice said. Esme went to sit beside Prim and grab her hand. I walked over and said, ''She will be fine. Her wrist is back to normal.''

''I know but the way you were doing it sent chills down my back.'' Esme said drawing circles on the back of her still hand. I laughed and kissed Esme.

''Okay we all can't be in here. The only one that is staying is Esme.'' I said getting Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Edward out. ''If anything happens, tell Edward and I will here as I soon as I can.'' She nodded.

''When will you be back?'' She asked. ''In 15 minutes or so.'' I said she nodded.


	4. Bored

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT._**

**Bored**

**_Esme's POV_**

I was sitting there holding Prim's hand. I was proud of her because I knew how much she hates hospitals. And to have a surgery too.

I remember when I absolutely hated hospitals. My favorite hospital visit was when I broke my leg. Carlisle was my doctor. I still remember not being able to talk because I was so lost in his features.

I heard a knock on the door. Carlisle poked his head in and saw us. He walked in and pulled up a chair beside me. He grabbed my hand and said, ''since she is so small, it might take her a little bit more time to wake up. Probably in about an hour or so.'' I nodded and kissed her hand.

It was probably two and a half hours later when her hand moved. I smiled and let go of it.

**_Prim's POV_**

I was starting to feel pain in my arm. I twitched my hand and someone let go. I didn't want them to let go. I wanted them to stay. Now I could start seeing shapes. There were two people standing over me. I could see the outline of Esme's face. I started to move my head towards my broken wrist resting on a table. I finally could say, ''Ow,'' they both laughed. I could finally open my eyes and I saw Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Edward fly in and stay in front of the bed.

''How are you feeling?'' Carlisle asked. ''Tired. Oh and Edward, I hate you.'' I said lazily. They all laughed. ''that's good,'' he said. ''how?'' I mumbled falling back asleep.

**_Carlisle's POV_**

''How,'' she mumbled falling back asleep. I laughed and sat back down with Esme.

''When will she be awake again?'' Rosalie asked.

''Probably in half an hour.'' I said and kissed Esme.

It was about 3:30 am and Prim was waking up, ''Hey,'' Esme said standing up.

''Hi,'' she said opening her eyes. ''Does it hurt?'' I asked coming to the side of her broken wrist.

''Yeah.'' She said, ''Can we go home now?'' she asked.

''Sure, as soon as they have cleared you, then we can go home.'' I said as she moaned and rolled over in her bed. I laughed and said, ''It just means that when you are feeling better we can go.'' She looked up at me and said, ''I am feeling a lot better.'' I smiled and said, ''Esme can you go and get her clothes from my office?'' She nodded and kissed her head.

''Where does it hurt?'' I asked. She pointed all over her hand. ''While you were out, I got some of the prescribed painkillers for when we are at home.'' She nodded. I took the IV out and put a cotton ball there. Esme came in with her clothes and I helped her get out of the bed. She stumbled a little bit so I caught her. ''Thanks,'' she said sleepily and walked into the bathroom. I laughed and kissed Esme.

''Oh what are we going to do with her?'' Esme asked. Just then we heard a thump on the door and heard her fall on the floor and Prim said, ''I'm okay,'' we laughed and looked back to each other.

She came out and said, ''let's go. I want to get out of here as fast as possible.'' I laughed again and walked out with my arm around Esme and my hand in Prim's. As we walked out, I noticed some stares heading towards Prim. She noticed it too and hid behind me like when we walked in.

She got into the car and quickly fell asleep. As soon as we arrived home, Emmett and Jasper were outside. I opened Prim's door and saw she was lying across the back seat. I picked her up and carried her inside to her room. I laid her in her bed, closed the door and walked down the stairs.

''What happened to her?''Emmett asked as I walked into the living room.

''We may have to keep an eye out for some unwanted vampires.'' I said.

''Why?''Jasper asked. I told them what happened and I could tell they were both ready to kill something.

**_Prim's POV_**

It was about 12 in the afternoon when I felt a pair of cold hands on my shoulders shaking me awake.

''Prim, Prim wake up.'' I looked over and saw Emmett and Jasper sitting on my bed.

''What the hell is wrong with you? Are you not aware that it is summer vacation? Are you not aware that I was at the hospital until 4:00 in the morning having surgery?'' I asked putting my pillow over my head.

''Nothing is wrong with me and I am aware. I just wanted to tell you that you will be home alone. Esme is going into town for the day and the rest of us are going hunting. Carlisle will be home from work at about 5 with Esme and we won't be back until 7.'' He said. I hit him with the pillow and said, ''Go away and let me sleep.'' I put my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes. ''Seth is here.'' Jasper said. ''Send him up here,'' I mumbled. ''Aww, are you scared to be home alone?'' Emmett said. He got off of my bed and I mumbled, ''I live with a bunch of crazy people.'' ''Yeah sure, we're the crazy people.'' I threw my pillow at Emmett. He chuckled and threw it back and said, ''See you sis,''

Seth walked into my room and said, ''I am sorry I wasn't there last night. I would have kicked his ass.'' He climbed into my bed and put his arms around me.

''That's okay. I am so tired and cold.'' I said leaning into his chest. I soon fell asleep.

**_Seth's POV_**

I was laying there when I felt her wake up and look at me. ''Good afternoon.'' I said.

She smiled and said, ''I haven't eaten in a while, so do you want to go downstairs and get something to eat?''

''Sure,'' I helped her out of bed  
and we walked down the stairs. She didn't care that she was in her pajama shorts and a tank top.

We walked down stairs and said, ''what do you want to eat?'' She walked into the kitchen and picked out an apple and a waffle. She put the waffle in the toaster and sat on the counter.

''I don't want anything, I have to go. It's my turn for patrol tonight.'' I said she hopped off of the counter and pouted. ''I will be back soon.'' I said and left.


	5. Are you following me?

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_**

**Are you following me?**

**_Prim's POV_**

Great. I was all alone in this huge house. Actually, this is probably a good thing. I ran upstairs to grab all of my books and ran back down as fast as I could. I ate my waffle and started to pop some popcorn. I took my place on the ground in the living room with my lamp and a pillow. I opened hunger games and started to read.

I finished the book in about an hour, so I moved onto catching fire.

I had finished the series at 2:30 and my bowl of popcorn was empty. I ran to the kitchen and popped a new bag of popcorn. I was about to run into the living room when the phone rang. I was running around the house like a crazy person trying to find a phone. On the last ring, I finally found it under Rosalie and Emmett's bed.

''Hello?'' I asked.

''Prim? It's Carlisle. I was just checking up on you seeing as you are home alone.'' He said.

''I am fine.'' I said. ''How is your wrist?'' he asked. ''Good,'' I said sitting down. ''Remember to take your pills.'' He said. ''Will do.'' I replied. ''Okay, I have to go. Good bye. See you soon.'' He said. ''Bye.'' I said and hung up. I heard the microwave turn off so I ran downstairs and took my pills. I emptied the bag into the bowl and ran into the living room.

I picked up twilight and started to read.

I finished it in 45 minutes and went to clean up the kitchen. The next book I read was New moon and Eclipse. I lay on the ground and started on breaking dawn. I fell asleep soon after the 500th page.

**_Carlisle's POV_**

I walked into the house and found Prim sleeping on the floor with a book over her head. I laughed and saw the stack of books she has already read. I picked her up and put her on the couch. I went into my study and opened one of my books. I looked out of the window and saw everyone flying out of the forest.

I went outside to greet them. They walked in and saw Prim's pile of books on the floor beside the couch and her in a ball sleeping. Alice and Jasper looked at each other and smiled. If there was one person that enjoyed reading as much as me it was Prim.

''How was hunting?'' I asked as we all sat down and Esme came in.

''It was good.'' Alice said. Everyone went their separate ways while Prim was still sleeping. She woke up and started on her book.

**_Prim's POV_**

I went up stairs at like 7:30 to get changed from my pajamas to my LooLoo lemon pants. My phone rang so I picked it up.

''Hey it's Sam? Do want to come over?'' she asked.

''Let me ask.'' I said running down the stairs and knocking on the door of Carlisle's study. ''Can I go over to Sam's?'' ''Sure I take you over there in a minute okay?'' I nodded and ran up to my room.

''Yes I can go. I will be there in a minute okay? Bye'' I said and hung up the phone. I quickly brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I changed into a nice shirt and some shorts. I ran downstairs to wait for Carlisle.

''Are you ready?'' he asked grabbing his keys. I nodded and ran out to the car. He pulled up outside her house and said, ''be careful of your wrist. It still needs time to heal. Call me when I need to pick you up.'' I nodded again and ran up to the house. She was waiting for me so I walked inside and waved to Carlisle who drove away.

''What do you want to do?'' I asked. Her eyes flew to my cast and back to my eyes. ''What did you do?'' she asked. ''Oh…I…um…fell down the stairs.'' I said completely forgetting about it. ''Wow. Anyway we are going to hang out at the baseball field by the school with some of the boys and Chantelle and Kelsey are going to meet us there.'' She said walking out the door with me. ''What boys?'' I asked worried if Channing was going to be there. ''Um, Sal, Garrit, Nathan, Alex, Jake, Randy and maybe Channing.'' She said. Now I was worried.

We finally got there and I saw Chantelle and Kelsey sitting with the boys at the baseball diamond waiting for us. They had all of the bats and bases already set up.

We walked over and everyone was asking me all sorts of questions.

''Sorry I can't play but I will watch.'' They all nodded and started to play.

I sat down on the bench and started to watch. I liked baseball. I would go with my family to watch them play. Seth would tag along to keep me company.

I heard someone say from behind me, ''Hello Prim.'' I knew that voice anywhere. It was Channing. It sent a shiver down my back when he sat down beside me.


	6. Confrontations

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_**

**Confrontations**

''Hello,'' I said. ''How are you?'' I said moving away from him.

He moved closer and said, ''Why are you being so shy, I know you like me. Just admit it.''

I moved away again. ''Actually, I don't have feelings for you at all. I have someone. He is very special to me.'' I lied moving farther away. I told him that I was taken in the hopes of him leaving me alone. He must have been really stupid because he believed that a thirteen year old girl was in a serious relationship. What an idiot.

''You know what I think? I think you just don't want to admit it because you know you will fall for me one day.'' He said.

''You know what. I don't like you. Why can you not get that through your stupid fat head?'' I said pointing to his head.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. ''What the hell is wrong with you.'' I said.

''I know for a fact that you like me. And I wouldn't recommend making me angry. I am much stronger than you.'' He said kissing me on the lips.

I stood up and slapped him. Which really hurt? Wow. ''What is your problem? You really don't know when to quit do you?'' I asked standing up and walking away.

He just ran off to his friends on the other side of the street. I called Carlisle to come and pick me up.

I said bye to Sam and went to the curb to wait for Carlisle.

As soon as I saw his car come up the road I was relieved.

I sat in the front seat and put my seat belt on. I knew he sensed I was uncomfortable when we passed Channing and his friends.

As soon as we pulled up in front of the house, he turned the car off and was about to get out when I said, ''Carlisle?''

He looked at me and said, ''what is it?''

''Well, at the baseball diamond…um…you know the boy who…um broke my hand… or wrist?''I said and he nodded. ''Well he was there and came to sit beside me. He was talking about how he liked me and I said I didn't like him. He said it was a bad idea to make him mad because he said he was stronger than me. He kissed me and …''I stopped and looked at him. He was looking at me so I continued, ''I slapped him and walked away. Then he walked over to his friends across the street. They looked like they were at least 19 and they were scary.'' I said leaning back in my seat.

He sighed and said, ''don't worry about it. I'm sure he is just trying to scare you. Maybe you should go to bed. You had a late night last night.'' I nodded and got out of the car.

I walked right up to my room and walked into my bathroom for a shower, but before I put a bag over my cast.

I quickly got into my bed and fell asleep.

**_Carlisle's POV_**

I saw Edward sitting on the couch so I went over to him and sat down on the chair in front of him.

''That kid is really starting to scare the crap out of her.'' He said.

''I know.'' I said.

''Well what are we going to do, because you really don't want to know what she is dreaming about right now.'' He said.

''What is it?'' I asked suddenly curious.

''She thinks he is a half vampire and he is going to kill her.'' He said.

''Great.'' I said with sarcasm.

**_The Last Day of summer_**

**_Prim's POV_**

It was the last day until I started high school. My birthday had passed and I was now 14. I had told everybody to not get me anything because of how much many they spent for my graduation. But obviously they didn't listen.

Turns out Channing had left me alone for the rest of the summer. I was so glad because I didn't want any more broken bones.

Today I was spending the morning with Esme in town getting all of the supplies I would need. And I was going to La Push beach for a bonfire with the wolves.

Yesterday everyone had tried to teach me how to use one of those locks that were on the lockers. Everyone except Jasper failed. I finally got it after hours of teaching.

''Are you ready?'' Esme asked.

''Yep, let's go.'' I said opening the front door for her.

We drove down town and decided to walk because of the traffic. ''I was thinking, since we are down here, do you want to go clothes shopping as well?'' She said. ''But first we need to get your school stuff.''

I nodded. I like shopping with Esme because she gives me options and doesn't force me to buy anything like Alice.

We ended up buying everything I needed at Staples. Now we were going to get my clothes.

Esme parked the car at home and we had probably 20 bags all together. Carlisle and Jasper came out of the house and grabbed the bags from each of us. They all carried them up to my room except for a few bags that Esme got for Carlisle and herself.

I sat down on the floor and started to organize everything.

As soon as I finished, I looked at the clock and saw it was almost 6:00. Seth would be here to pick me up at 6:30. I got into the shower and dried my hair. I was curling it instead of crimping it like I usually do. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top with a sweater. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs to wait for him.

There was a knock on the door so I ran to it and saw Seth. I invited him in and said, ''Bye Esme. Bye Carlisle.''

They ran into the living room and said, ''Good bye, when will you be back?'' Carlisle said as they both gave me a kiss on the head and a hug.

''Sometime around 10:00.'' Seth said as they nodded.

I hopped into Seth's truck and we drove down to Quill's house. They were about to light the fire when they saw us. We were surrounded by the pack. ''Boy I haven't seen you in a while.'' Embry said, giving me a hug.

We all sat down and Quill's grandpa started on the legends. Then the boys started to talk about patrol and Seth whispered, ''Do you want to go on a walk on the beach?'' I nodded and said good bye to everyone.

We ran off into the forest. He hid behind a tree to phase. He knelt down as a signal for me to get on. I hopped on his back and grabbed his fur. I rested my head on his shoulders as he started to run. I could smell the salty breeze when we came out of the trees. I walked out while he phased. He grabbed my hand and we started our walk.

''Are you excited for school to start?'' He asked. I nodded. ''Oh yeah that's right. Aren't you in every academic class?''

I smiled shyly and said, ''Well if I want to be a doctor, I have to have the highest grade level possible. And in grade 10, 11 and 12 I have to take university level everything.'' I said.

''What subjects are you doing?'' He asked.

I put my finger on my chin as if to think and said, ''Science, chemistry, calculus, literature, drama, English, phys-ed, and I am also taking French, Spanish, Portuguese,'' I said and looked at him.

''Wow'' was all he could say.

''I have a gift for languages.'' I said, and shrugged looking innocent.

We were talking for a couple more minutes when I noticed some people walking down the beach.

I took a look at one of the boys and noticed it was Channing. He stopped and said, ''Hello Prim. Is the boy you chose over me?'' He said walking closer. Seth stepped in front of me. ''Just leave.'' Seth said defensively.


	7. Becuase they're jealous

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_**

**As for the appearance of the Cullens, I don't want them to move because I want the wolf pack in this story. They just think that the humans are too stupid to realize their appearances. I like Forks.**

**Because they're jealous**

''Oh I don't think I will. She wasn't meant for you. She was meant for me.'' He said grabbing my hand. I pulled away and Seth pushed him.

''What do you not get. Did I not make my point when I said I didn't like you? How stupid are you?'' I asked.

''You didn't make your point because you have nothing to prove. It's your fault for causing a problem.'' He said.

''How? You are obviously the worst person for me.'' I said.

''No I am the perfect one.'' He said putting his arm around my waist and pulling me so I was touching his chest.

He kissed me. Seth pulled me away and said, ''don't touch her. You don't know what will happen if I get angry.''

Channing and his friends pushed Seth and grabbed me. Seth phased and jumped in front of me. He was snarling and growling. All of a sudden the whole pack came out of the forest and ran to stand behind Seth.

Paul and Sam pushed me behind them and went in front of me. ''We weren't looking for any trouble. We will just leave. But watch out. She should be on a tighter leash,'' He said running off with his friends.

They all phased and came out to me. ''Are you okay?'' Seth asked pulling me into a hug. I nodded and said, ''Yeah but he has to stop kissing me. It is starting to get gross.'' I said.

''You know him?'' Seth asked.

''Well…he is…um; he is the one who uh…broke my hand. Or wrist?'' I said. Seth was about to run off but I stopped him. He was shaking with anger so I pulled him into a hug. I could feel him relax under my hold.

''We should get you home.'' He said backing up and phasing. He knelt down beside me and I jumped on.

He started to run through the forest when we ended up at the campfire. All of the parents came up to me and asked, ''Are you okay?'' Sue pulled me into a hug and Seth came out of the forest in his human form. Sue ran over to him and gave him a hug.

''We have to tell Carlisle what happened. Okay?'' He said leading me to the truck. I said my good bye. Seth opened my door and I got in.

When we arrived home, Seth opened my door again we walked inside. I saw that Sam, Paul, Embry and Jared were already talking to the Cullen boys. I ran upstairs when Carlisle called me down. I stopped at the top and was debating whether or not going downstairs. I knew Edward could read my thoughts because he appeared behind me. I turned around and walked into the living room and sat beside Seth.

''What did he say to you?'' Carlisle asked.

''Well, he said that it's my fault for causing a problem. He said I was meant for him. Then he said I should be kept on a shorter leash. Then he um…he put his arm around me and um…'' I said not wanting to think of it.

''I don't think we should worry about anything yet. If you want you can go to your room now,'' He said. I got up and mumbled, ''Thanks,'' I ran upstairs and immediately ran the water for a bath. I put bubble bath in it and sank deep down in the jacuzzi tub.

I got out and went to bed. I was so excited for school.

**_Carlisle's POV_**

I told the pack not to worry because they said they were only about 3 vampires around him, and we had 8 vampires and a pack of werewolves to protect her. Since she was starting high school, the boys could keep an eye on her.

I walked into my study and sat down. I was nervous about her but I knew she would be safe.

**_The Next Morning_**

**_Prim's POV_**

I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders shaking me awake. I saw Emmett sitting on my bed. ''Why do they send you?'' I asked my voice full of sleep.

''You know what? I really don't know? I guess I volunteer because it's funny to see you in the morning.'' He said smiling. I hit him with the pillow and ushered him out.

I got into the shower and washed my hair. I dried it and crimped it like I usually do. I put a touch of make up on and got dressed into a skirt and top. I went downstairs and started making my breakfast.

Carlisle and Esme came in and gave me a hug. They handed me a small box and I said, ''Oh no, I am absolutely not taking anymore gifts until I am at least 20. With the amount of money you have already spent on me this summer alone I could afford a down payment on a car.'' I was raising my arms in the air.

They both laughed and said, ''we have no problem spending money on you,''

''I do.'' They both laughed again and walked over to me. They put the box on the counte, kissed my head and walked away. I put my head on the counter and looked at the box. I sighed and opened it. It was a charm for the bracelet they got me for my birthday. The charm was a book. I smiled and put it on my bracelet.

''Are you ready?'' Emmett asked walking into the living room. I nodded and got up. Carlisle wanted me to ride in the same car as Jasper, Edward and Emmett just in case we saw Channing.

We stepped into his jeep and drove off. ''Don't you look a little dolled up for high school?'' Jasper asked.

''Well, I want to look my best just in case we see some senior football players.'' I said and smiled.

They laughed. ''Now that you are in the same school as us, we will be watching and inspecting all of the boys that come within a 10 foot radius of you.'' Emmett said looking in the mirror.

I huffed and said, ''Not if I avoid you, you won't.''

They laughed again and said, ''we'll see.'' Emmett said,

''Actually I won't because I won't be able to stand to hear what they are thinking about when you pass by.'' Edward said.

''Yes. 1 brother down, 2 to go.'' They laughed again.

Once we pulled into the parking lot, I stepped out and ran over to Alice. She was going to help me find my locker.

I was getting a terrible amount of stares. It is unbelievable. Why can't people just accept it? Edward ran over to me and said, ''because they are jealous.'' I nodded and went inside.


	8. This is going to be a really long year

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_**

**This is going to be a really long year**

**_Prim's POV_**

My first class was Math.

It ended up well but everyone in my class should be in applied because they had no clue as to what they were doing.

As soon as Chemistry and Science had finished, I met my brothers and sisters in the cafeteria. I sat down and took a bite out of my apple. They were staring at me waiting for me to talk. ''What?'' I asked.

''How was it?'' Alice asked buzzing.

''Well, half of my Math class do not belong there and the kids in my Science class do not know what the hell they are doing.'' I said smiling.

''Wow.'' Emmett said.

Lunch went too slow. I was so excited to start my language classes. I love to learn new ones

I was just getting out of French class and heading to my last class literature. I closed my locker and Channing was standing on the other side leaning against the locker beside mine.

''Hey.'' He said.

I just walked away and said, ''what are you doing?''

He started to follow me. Of course my class was on the other side of the campus which was a 5 minute walk.

''Well, can we not be friends?'' He asked.

''No. What would make you think that?'' I asked keeping my back to him.

''Why not? If you won't be my girlfriend, then we can start out as friends and then see where fate leads us.'' He said catching up to me.

''I know where fate will lead us and that is down the toilet.'' I said.

''Ooh, someone is grumpy today.'' He said, I turned around and stopped him. He kept walking but I stuck my arm out keeping him from getting any closer.

''Why can't you just leave me alone?'' I asked starting to get annoyed.

''I really don't know.'' He said grabbing the bottom of my shirt and pulling me close to his chest.

''Well you should get a clue.'' I said trying to get loose.

He put a strand of hair behind my ear and his hand wandered up and down my side. I pushed him to the ground and ran towards my literature class.

It turns out he is in it. I huffed and sat at the only seat left which was beside him. He smiled and tapped the seat. Oh good Lord.

When it was 5 minutes before class ended, I texted Emmett to meet me at my class to walk me to my locker in the hopes Channing would leave me alone because of Emmett. He was in the building beside mine so I knew he was the closest compared to Jasper who was in the manufacturing building on the other side of the campus by French class.

I sat in my seat and waited for Emmett to show up. Channing was waiting for me. I saw Emmett wave at me from the door. I ran over to him and stayed directly in front of him the whole time.

''What is this about?'' He whispered to me.

''That's Channing,'' I said pointing to the kid behind us.

''Oh,'' He said and nodded. I didn't have to say anything else. He already knew.

We wound up at my locker and Emmett stood protectively behind me. I peeked out from the corner of my eye and saw Alice run over here at a fast human speed and she grabbed my face as if to see if I was hurt.

''Are you okay?'' She asked.

I nodded and said, ''Yeah but he is freaking me out.''

''I know, I saw what he did to you, obviously he doesn't know how to treat a lady. Come on, let's go home.'' Alice said. I nodded and walked in between Alice and Emmett.

I got into the Jeep and laid my head back on the seat. I played the situation with Channing over and over in my head. I could tell Edward was watching because I felt him grab my hand.

The minute we got home I ran into Esme's study and started telling her how my day went. I left out the part with Channing because I knew Alice and Edward would already tell them.

''Well, that sounds like a you had a good day,'' Esme said,

''Yeah well, um…something happened with Channing, but it's nothing.'' I said standing up and walking away.

''What happened?'' She asked meeting me at the door.

''Well he was saying we belong together and then he um…kind of grabbed me and…he put his hand on my hip, but don't worry, I pushed him away.'' I said giving her a big hug.

''This kid is a creep don't you think?'' She said and smiled. I nodded and laughed.

''Well I have a lot of homework to do,'' I said. I walked out and Carlisle immediately pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back because if being assaulted everyday was going to be a regular thing, then I would need a lot of hugs.

He looked at me and said. ''Don't worry.'' I nodded and walked up to my room.

I fell back on my bed and said to myself, ''this is going to be a really long year.''


	9. Are you doubting my mad skills?

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_**

**PLEASE READ: In my story you can get your license at the age of 16. She is doing drivers ed through her grade 10 year and then she can get her license at the age of 16. **

**Are you doubting my mad skills?**

**_Prim's POV_**

**_The Last Day of School_**

Tomorrow was the last day of school and I had to ask Carlisle and Esme something.

I knocked on the door of Carlisle's study.

''Come in,'' Carlisle called.

I walked in and saw Esme looking through the books on the shelf. ''Can I talk to you both?'' I asked.

They nodded and looked worried. Esme went over to Carlisle's chair and sat on the arm. ''Well as you know, this summer, I will be 15. So I was wondering if I could get a summer job. I was walking by Chapters and I saw a help wanted sign. I was thinking if I am going to work, I figured I would work surrounded by my favorite things.'' I said smiling.

''May I ask why you want to get a job?'' Carlisle said.

''Well, it's not that I am going to be bored over the summer, I want to start saving up for a car. Because next year, I am starting drivers ed.'' I said.

''We have no problem buying you a car.'' Carlisle said.

''But I want to do it myself, because this will be my first decision as an adult.'' I said.

''If this is what you want then it is fine with us.'' Esme said.

''I won't need a ride home after school because I will just walk down town, thank you.'' I said standing up.

''Your welcome.'' Carlisle said. I walked out and huffed.

**_The Next Morning_**

''Emmet! Are you ready?'' I yelled from the front door.

''Jeez, we have sensitive hearing. You don't need to yell. I could hear you breathing down here.'' He said and opened the door for me.

''Thank you,'' I said smiling.

I got to my first class and enjoyed it because we got to do a lot of experiments.

When I went to my literature class, I always kept an eye out for Channing because he would always follow me and when we were in class, he would grab my hand and kiss it or he would put his hand on my leg as if to comfort me. He was a creep.

''What are you doing for summer break?'' He asked because the teacher let us do what we wanted.

''Well is it really your business?'' I asked taking out a book.

''What is your problem?'' He asked taking the book from me and lifted my face up to his.

''What is my problem? You have to be kidding me? You are the one acting like a creep. Following me everywhere, forcing me to kiss you. Do you have memory loss when you look at me or something because you act as if you didn't do shit all to me.'' I said snatching my book back.

''Why can't be friends?'' He asked.

''Holy crap. Have you not learned anything from what I just said?'' I asked not taking my eyes off of my book.

''Can we be friends?'' He asked.

''Nope.'' I said and grabbed my bag just as the bell rang.

I started walking towards Chapters to give in my resume. I have a good chance because of my grades. The store owner was looking for someone with brains in case they need someone for anything with the alphabet. I walked in there and saw that it was only me. I handed the owner my resume and he looked it over.

''Wow, the job is yours.'' He said.

''Thank you.'' I said.

''When is the earliest you can start?'' He asked.

''Tomorrow?'' I said but it came out more of a question.

''Great come tomorrow at 11:00 and I will get you your schedule. You'll finish at 4:00. Your pay will start at 10.45$'' He asked. I nodded and smiled. He handed me my uniform and I left.

I walked out of the store and grabbed my phone. I called the house to see if anyone was there. I saw Carlisle's car pull in front of me and he rolled down the window. I walked around and sat in the front seat.

He could see my smile and said, ''so?''

I looked at him and said, ''I got the job, I start tomorrow at 11:00.''

He looked at me and said, ''I guess that car is coming sooner than you thought. But we can always help.''

''I know, but I want to try first. Just so you know, I plan on paying for University as well.''

He laughed and said, ''I can't wait to see that.''

He started driving when I said, ''Are you doubting my mad skills?''

He laughed again. ''We will see.''

As soon as we got home, I ran inside to tell Esme, she was waiting for me in the living room.

I ran and hugged her and said, ''I got it.''

She smiled and said, ''Well, my first working child and yet you are the youngest.''

I smiled and said, ''because all of your kids are momma's boys and daddy's girl's.''

She laughed and I heard everyone yell from upstairs, ''I heard that.''

We laughed and Carlisle came over and joined our hug. I smiled. Life is good.

''***As long as you love me***,'' I woke up because of my alarm. I turned off my phone and got out of my bed. As soon as I got out of the shower I dried my hair and got dressed in my uniform. My uniform was black pants with a white t-shirt. He was getting my name tag made for me today. I ran downstairs and waited for Carlisle.


	10. Josh

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_**

**Josh**

**_Prim's POV_**

He appeared in front of me and said, ''let's go, you don't want to be late.'' I smiled and he opened the door for me.

As soon as he pulled up in front of the store, I practically jumped out and ran to the door.

I walked inside and walked over to the owner. He handed me my name plate and schedule and said, ''Follow me.''

He walked me over to this boy and said, ''this is my son Joshua. He will tell you everything you need to know.'' He walked away and I walked over to Joshua.

''Hey, what is your name?'' He asked holding out his hand.

I took it and said, ''I'm Prim. It's nice to meet you Joshua.''

''Josh, only my dad calls me Joshua.'' He said.

''Okay then Josh, what am I supposed to do?'' I asked.

''Well, you just walk around and replace the books and you can assist anyone with any problems. But right now he needs you to work the register.'' He said and led me over to the register.

Once he showed me how it worked, there was a rush of people who came into the store.

After I finished I went over to start sorting out the books. It was starting to slow down so I took out a book and started to read. The owner said if it is slow than we can read as much as we want. I have learned from Josh that the owner's name is Mark.

I was in the middle of Vampire diaries when Josh came and sat down beside me.

''What school do you go to?'' He asked.

''Fork's high school. What school do you go to?'' I asked.

He looked confused. ''I go to that school too. Why haven't I seen you there?'' He asked.

I looked embarrassed and said, ''It's probably because I spend most of my time with my brother's and sister's, reading and doing my work.'' I said looking at him.

''That's why. Do your brother's and sister's go there too?'' He asked me.

''Yeah. How old are you? Maybe you know them.'' I said.

''I just turned 15 in April. What are their names?'' He asked.

''Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Edward, Jasper and Emmett.'' I said.

He looked at me like I was an alien. ''Wow,'' He said.

''Yeah,'' Just then my phone vibrated. Carlisle texted me saying that he would pick me up in a couple minutes.

''I better go and get ready, it's past 4.'' I said walking out.

Carlisle was waiting for me when I walked out, he rolled down the window and said, ''How your first day?''

I smiled and got in the car. ''It was fantastic. By the end of the summer I will have at least,'' I said counting up the numbers in my head, ''876.84 dollars to buy that car.'' He smiled at me and started to drive.

**_August 12_****_th_****__**

I was putting away books at work like I usually did. I had 600.74$ dollars saved up from work but the summer was almost over. When school starts, I have to work less in order to keep my grades up. I have been looking up many different cars within my price range and I could only find a few which were not pleasant. By the end of the year, I estimated I would have at least 1300.00 and I need 3 times that. I guess my goal of getting my car on my 16th birthday isn't going to happen. Oh well.

I looked around and saw that no one was in the store so I sat down and started to read The Pride and Prejudice.

As I was reading I started to think about Josh. We have gotten pretty close to each other over the summer. He was the closest thing I had to a best friend because I haven't seen Sam all summer and she isn't in any of my classes because she isn't up to my grade level. I looked up to see Josh standing in front of me.

He sat down and said, ''Do you want to go out tomorrow?'' He asked.

That came out of nowhere. But I didn't care because I had a little crush on him. I was happy so I said, ''Sure, where?''

''Well, we could go to the beach for a picnic, out for dinner, movies? Where do you want to go?'' He asked.

''We could go for a walk on the beach and a picnic. But I have to ask for tomorrow off.'' I said.

''No worries, I already asked my dad and he said it was fine. When shall I pick you up?'' He asked.

''At 12:00 and we could walk there.'' I said.

''Okay, see you then.'' I said and walked up to the break room.

When Carlisle came to pick me up he said, ''How was your day?''

''Well, Josh asked me on a date. So I was wondering if I could go?''I said.

He looked at me and said, ''I am okay with it but don't tell your brothers. I'm sure Esme would be fine with it.'' He said.

I put my head in my hands and mumbled, ''Crap, I forgot about them.'' Carlisle laughed.

''I would suggest not telling Emmett if you can manage it.''

''I know but how can I hide it from Edward? Surely he will tell both of them and then what will I do? How do you manage to hide your thoughts?'' I asked using air quotes around 'hide your thoughts'.

''Well, when you have been around Edward as long as I have, you manage to learn a few tricks. Just try not to think about it.'' He said turning into the long driveway.

''Ugh,' 'I huffed and leaned my head against the door.

When Carlisle pulled up in front of the house, all 3 of the boys were waiting in front of the car. Carlisle looked at me and said, ''Good luck.''

I put my head in my hands and said, ''Oh no,'' I had a pout cross over my face when Emmett nearly ripped the door off of its hinges when he tried to open my door. I undid my seatbelt and stepped out. ''So how was your day boys?'' I asked as Emmett picked me up and sat me on the hood of the car.

''Who is this boy?'' Jasper asked.

''I work with him.'' I replied as all 3 of them huddled around me.

''What is his name?'' Emmett asked.

''Josh.''

''Who's car are we taking?'' Edward said. What are they talking about? Where are they going? Oh no! They're going to 'talk' to him.

''Wait, no, no, no. Do not interfere? I will kill you. And when I say I will kill you, I mean Carlisle, Esme and your wives will kill you.'' I said with a grim smile.

''We don't care. Come on.'' Jasper said running vampire speed to his car. I put my head in my hands and hopped off of the car.


	11. You call yourself a man

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT._**

**You call yourself a man?**

**_Emmett's POV_**

I hopped in the driver's seat in my car instead of Jasper because his car didn't have enough gas.

I was speeding down the road when we pulled up in front of the store. We all ran inside and asked for a kid named Josh. I found him on the floor with a book in his hands. We all crowded around him and he stood up.

''Are you Josh?'' Jasper asked.

''Yeah, why?''He asked.

''We are Prim's brother's. We just wanted to tell you that if anything happens to her, you will regret asking her because we will have a talk after.'' I said poking him in the chest.

''Any part that gets too close to her, will be removed. Do you understand?'' Jasper asked. He nodded.

''There will be no cursing around her and don't pressure her into anything she doesn't want to do okay. If you act like the slightest bit of an asshole, you don't want to know what will happen.'' I said. He was walking backwards when he finally hit the book shelf. Edward finally butted in and took my place in front of him.

''Now you listen to me. You will be a gentleman around her and act like the man you say you are. If you could call yourself a man.'' He said looking from his head to his toes and back up to his eyes. He nodded again and gulped loudly.

''Just remember, that we will be watching okay?'' Jasper asked.

We left and said, ''Well that went well.'' We all laughed and said, ''we better get ready for our punishment back at home.''

As soon as we pulled up in front of the house, our wives, Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us at the bottom of the steps. I looked around and saw Prim was leaning against the door frame with a smug grin on her face. We all got out of the car and our wives were the first ones to us. Rosalie punched me in the shoulder and asked, ''Emmett, what the hell is wrong with you? You embarrassed her. ''

''I am sorry but she is my little sister, if she got hurt, I would have to pumble him into dust.'' I looked up to Prim with her mouth hanging open.

I ran up to her and gave her a hug. I said, ''I was only trying to make sure you are going to be safe. You never know, he could be a creep.''

She half returned my hug and said, ''I have homework to do,'' And she walked into the house.

''Come on, it is summer vacation. School is out, remember?'' I asked.

She yelled from the stairs, ''Good to know. Well I'll find some on the internet or something. Maybe even write a 5000 word essay on Breaking Dawn or maybe write what the equivalent to what an overly protective brother is. Or in other words Emmett, Jasper and Edward!'' She screamed the last part because she was at the top of the stairs.

I turned around and saw that everyone except for Jasper and Edward were laughing.

''She gets that from you.'' Carlisle said.

''That is your fault.'' Rose said.

''I know.'' I mumbled.

''You might want to go talk to her because she is on her 5th page of her essay on what the equivalent to an overly protective brother is.'' Edward said and looking up to the 3rd floor window seat.

She had her laptop on her lap and her feet spread out in front of her with her headphones on. She was swaying to the music and I could see her lips moving so she was probably singing along with Justin Bieber.

''Yep,'' Edward answered probably reading my mind.

''That's my girl,'' Esme said and kissed Carlisle.

I walked up stairs and knocked on her door. She didn't answer so I poked my head in her room and saw her writing on post-it notes and using thumbtacks to nail them to her idea board. Her idea board is used for things she wants to write or read about. Everything in her room screamed school.

I heard her singing and saw her dancing around. She didn't hear me so I snuck up behind her and picked her up and started swinging her around. She was giggling and squealing. I set her on her feet and she paused her music.

''Are you mad at us?'' I asked.

She immediately collided into my chest and said, ''I could never be mad at you.''

I kissed her hair and said, ''Thank you. I only wanted to make sure that my baby sis was safe.''

She pulled away and said, ''you are aware that I am 15 right?''

I laughed and said, ''I know,'' I looked at her IPod and asked, ''would you care for a dance?'' I bowed offering her my hand.

She giggled and said, ''why it would be my honor.'' She played her music and grabbed my hand. She was so small compared to me that I decided to set her on my feet.

She giggled and leaned her head on my chest and said, ''Thank you, I knew you only meant well.'' I picked her up and swung her around.

''Are you going to give up on your essay?'' I asked.

''Nope. You are acting like you just met me. Since when have I given up on anything? Do you remember when I did that project when I used highly explosive chemicals and it won the science fair? My teacher kept telling me to give up because it wasn't going to work and yet I proved him wrong.'' She said.

''Yeah I remember all right. When you blew up the garage and yet you didn't listen to anyone.'' I said and laughed.

''Oh yeah. Anyways, you have to learn to trust me.'' She said.

''I know. I think Alice has some things to discuss you.'' I said dropping her hand while Alice burst through the door.

I walked into the living room and sat down beside Rosalie.


	12. I hang out with more than just vampires

**I****_ DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT._**

**I hang out with more than just vampires**

**_Carlisle's POV_**

It was around 7:00 pm when everyone was going hunting and I was going to work. I went into the kitchen and saw Prim flipping pancakes with Esme. They were both laughing hysterically when prim flipped it onto her head.

I started laughing myself and said, ''Why is it we have settled for breakfast for dinner?''

They both laughed and said, ''Esme and I were looking for some fun and we decided that this would be it. Obviously we don't plan on eating these pancakes seeing as they have ended up on the floor one too many times.'' She said still wearing the pancake.

''We have an extra one if you are interested?'' They asked offering me a frying pan and a spare pancake.

''I'm sorry but I'll have to pass this time. I have to go to work.'' I hugged them both. I left and went to my car.

**_Prim's POV_**

After Carlisle left Esme said, ''we are all going hunting after I clean the dishes.''

I took the dish cloth away from her. ''its fine, I can do it.'' I said.

''Okay I will get everyone else and we will be back as soon as we can.'' She said kissing my head and scurrying off up stairs. I immediately started running the water and grabbed the soap from under the sink. I heard the door close signaling that they left, so I turned the TV on and flipped through the channels.

As soon as I was done washing the dishes, I sat on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. It was probably an hour later when I heard the door bell ring. I went to answer it and wanted to shut the door right away but he was inside before I could. It was Channing.

''Did you miss me?'' He asked.

I laughed darkly and said, ''No and how did you find out where I lived?''

''Well I caught it in your thoughts.'' He said walking around me.

''Excuse me?'' I asked. What was he talking about?

''I can read your mind when you let me. Right now I can't and I am not sure why.'' He ran over to me.

''You are a,'' I gulped slowly and finished, ''vampire.'' He nodded and shook his head at the same time.

''Half.'' He said. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. He started to kiss me. I tried to push him away but failed.

''Why bother trying? There is no way of getting out of it this time. I have my vampire friends keeping an eye on your family should they choose to return. Hopefully not, because they will be forced to kill them.'' He said.

''No!'' I practically screamed at him.

''Don't fret little one. They won't have to if you cooperate.'' He said.

''I don't have to listen to you. And I would be careful about your choice of words because I have very protective brothers.'' I said very sternly.

''Oh I know you do because my friends have been watching you and we think you would be very, how do I say this? Very, wonderful to have you around. Now you will do as I say do you understand me?'' He asked.

''I am sorry but I don't. Could you explain everything to me one more time?'' I asked. I was acting stupid with a grin on my face.

''Well, you are still the stubborn girl I met a few years ago aren't you?'' He asked and he punched me in the side of the head.

I just stood there and said, ''and you are still the stupid-ass player that broke my wrist at my school dance and treated me like a piece of shit.'' I said punching him in the side of his head. I could see a bruise forming on his head and I saw him wince as I hit him.

''Wow, nice hit for a girl. And what makes me so stupid?'' He asked.

I laughed and said, ''because my family is more than just vampires you dumbass.'' He looked at me confused until the wolf pack and my whole family even Carlisle burst through the doors. Channing immediately grabbed me and tightly secured his arm around my neck and pointed a knife at my stomach.

''You truly are a dumbass. If you wanted me so much you should have done more research on who I hang out.'' I heard the whole pack snicker.

I felt his hold over my neck grow tighter and tighter. I couldn't breathe. But he still had the knife against me in case my family moved he might stab me. My sight started to go fuzzy and I started to black out. The last thing I remember was me going limp in his arms and a slight stab/numbed pain in the right of my abdomen.

**Doesn't she always attract trouble? She needs to learn to keep her mouth shut.**


	13. That's My Girl

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT._**

**_Emmett's POV_**

The whole time were hunting I could smell a slight scent of vampire. I didn't think much of it until Eddie and I passed 3 behind a tree without them noticing.

''Emmett, it's Channing, he has Prim at the house. They are making sure we don't go there until he takes her.'' Edward whispered to me.

''What?'' I was seriously confused.

''They have been following us and making sure we don't go back home until he takes her. And if we got too close to the house, they would kill us,'' Edward said. That was it from this kid. I couldn't take anymore from him so we jumped on them and killed them. That kid is really starting to piss me off. Holy shit, does he not get that my sister is way too good for him and his ugly ass face?

''Let's go and get everyone else. I will run to get Carlisle. Go and get the wolf pack.'' I nodded and went to get everyone.

After Carlisle and Eddie met back up with the wolf pack and I, we all started running towards the house. As soon as we ended up in the clearing in front of the house I saw she punched him in the head. I heard her call him a dumbass and I thought _that's my girl_.

We burst through the door and he immediately pulled her in his chest and had his whole arm over her neck and his other hand holding a knife against her. She called him a dumbass again and he held his grip tighter. I could see her eyes rolling back into her head when she fell limp in his arms and watched as the knife slip into her flesh. As soon as I saw her blood, I leaped over to him and tore his head off. I was furious that he hurt my little sister.

**_Carlisle's POV_**

The second I saw that knife slip into her skin, I was over to her in seconds. Emmett had him at the same time. Esme was right on my heels and she knelt down beside her on the opposite side of me.

I leaned down to her chest to see if I could hear her heart beat. I can hear her normal breathing but maybe this time it was too shallow for me to hear. I could only hear a slight thump so I assumed she was unconscious. I moved my eyes over to where the knife had slipped into her skin. With my heightened eyesight I could see that the knife punctured her appendix.

''Esme, go and call 911. They won't bring her to the emergency department if we drive her. They will stick in a room for 5 hours and she might not have 5 hours.'' I said sternly.

She handed the phone to Edward because no one has ever called 911 before and he is the only person other than me with medical training.

''Rose go and get dish cloths.'' She nodded and came back in seconds.

''Can someone come and hold these?'' I said and Emmett ran over and placed the cloths over her abdomen.

''Can you handle it?'' Esme asked. He nodded and looked at her still body.

I was about to start CPR when Esme pushed my hands away and said, ''No! You are too strong. You will break more than a few ribs like a human would.'' Esme said. I hadn't thought about that.

''Sam! Which one is the smallest member of the pack?'' Edward asked. Collin walked over and I showed him what to do. Once he started, I looked over at Emmett and lifted up the cloth. It was still bleeding so I added another cloth.

''They're almost here. They just pulled into the drive way.'' Edward said. He must have heard their thoughts.

The whole pack moved out of the way of the door when we saw the lights coming up to the house. Collin backed away and we all let them through.

I recognized the two paramedics as the two irresponsible young men that crashed their ambulance last month. I huffed while they put her on the stretcher. I could see that Edward was ready to kill them from what I'm guessing what they were thinking. He nodded and pulled Bella into a hug.

There was only enough room for 1 extra person in the back. Esme wanted me to go because I told her about what happened when they crashed, and she said if they needed help I would be there.

I jumped in the back while the pack left and the family jumped in their cars.

They checked her breathing and asked, ''How long has she been unconscious?'' they attached a heart monitor to her chest and in her hand.

''About 6 minutes.'' I replied. They looked at each other and they took her shirt off and used the defiblirator.

They did it twice when the monitor started to beep. And I saw her chest slowly moving up and down but she didn't open her eyes.


	14. I hate that kid

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT._**

**I hate that kid**

**_Carlisle's POV_**

''Thank God,'' I said and put my head in my hands. ''Where the knife hit, you can see that her appendix was cut open.'' I said putting on a pair of gloves and pointing to it. They lifted the cloth saw the 3 inch long gash.

We all heard the monitor flat line. They handed me a mask to put over her face and they started CPR. We pulled into the hospital parking lot and they wheeled her to the emergency entrance. I was following behind still pumping air into her lungs. We were running through the halls to the Operation rooms.

They handed her off to 2 other doctors. They put an IV into her arm and got the materials ready. I sighed and walked in with her.

After we were done with the surgery, they took her down the hall to the recovery room. I went to find my family that was in my office. I opened the door and Esme gave me a hug.

''How is she?'' She asked.

''Well, she lost a terrible amount of blood and she went unconscious in the ambulance. She is stable for now, but they said there is no guarantee. She also has a broken rib from them doing CPR.'' After I said that Esme began dry sobbing into my shirt.

I saw every wife lean into their husband and start to cry. She looked up at me and said, ''Can I see her?'' I nodded and grabbed her hand leading her to Prim's room.

She walked in and sat down beside her. She grabbed her hand and kissed it. I put my arm around her shoulder and sat down beside her. She began to sob harder.

Esme and I sat there for hours looking at her. I got up and left her alone with Prim.

**_Esme's POV_**

I sat there staring at my beautiful baby. I started to talk to her.

''Please wake up baby. Please. If you don't, than our house won't be any fun. We won't get another pancake flipping time or you won't get to dance with Emmett. You have barely seen the world.'' I started to sob once again.

''I remember when you were just little. You were the smallest child I have ever seen. It was kind of funny when you would hug Carlisle and you would be so small compared to him.'' I laughed quietly.

''I am sorry. We left you alone when you could have when safe in bed tonight if one of us were there. Not fighting for your life. I would get Carlisle to change you but we know you want to age and go to school. And become a doctor. I remember when you would go and sit on Carlisle's lap and you would just watch what he did. You are still a baby.'' I said just as Carlisle walked in. He smiled and sat with me and grabbed the other hand.

Just then I felt a slight squeeze. She squeezed her other hand and Carlisle stood up. I saw her eyes flutter a little bit and then close again. I looked at Carlisle and he smiled. A tear fell down her cheek and I wiped it away. She squeezed her hands again and tried to open her eyes.

She opened them slightly and another tear escaped her eyes. She mumbled, ''I hate that kid.''

We both laughed and smiled.

''Can we go home?'' She asked I smiled.

Carlisle said, ''No sorry. Not until you feel better.''

She pouted and muttered sleepily, ''Crap, that aint going to happen any time soon because I feel like crap.'' She said and pouted.

''I am sorry for scaring you.'' She apologized.

''It is okay. But don't do it again.'' I said.

She replied, ''Okay.'' She said and closed her eyes.

''Let's leave her to get some rest.'' I was about to let go of her hand when she squeezed it. Carlisle noticed it so I sat down and he left. Emmett walked in. He sat on Carlisle's side and grabbed her hand. She let out a small smile and went back to sleep.

**_Carlisle's POV_**

I was walking over to my boss's office when I saw him in the hallway.

''I was wondering if I could start my shift now so I could keep an eye on my daughter who just had surgery?'' I asked.

''Sure, why not.'' He said.

''Thank you,'' I said and walked off.

It was 4 o'clock in the morning when everyone went home except for Esme. Prim had been sleeping for a while which was good because that meant she got to go home sooner.

I went up Prim's room and stopped at the door because I heard her giggling with Esme. I poked my head in the door and they both looked at me.

I walked up to the end of the bed and said, ''shouldn't someone be sleeping?''

They both giggled and Prim said, ''No. And I can't sleep anyway. It hurts too much.'' She said.

''Here,'' I said replacing her morphine bag. ''Do you have a headache?'' I asked sitting by her hand.

She nodded and said, ''It doesn't hurt that much but it does hurt.''

''You should sleep,'' I said tapping her nose.

She smiled and said, ''Okay. Did you find out when I to go home?'' She asked and lay down.

''As soon as it looks healed enough.'' I said lifting up the gown to see if she was bleeding. ''And if you can walk around without hurting, then you can go home.'' I said.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. I walked over to Esme and said, ''If you see it start to bleed, then just call me.'' She nodded and gave me a kiss.

I dimmed the lights and closed the door.


	15. One can dream right?

**_11:00 am The Next Morning_**

**One can dream right?**

**_Carlisle's POV_**

I was walking towards Prim room when I heard her whimper, ''Carlisle.'' I heard a tear hit the floor. I ran into her room and saw a whole bunch of blood on her gown where she had her appendix taken out. I grabbed a bunch of gauze and said, ''you're fine, just lay down.'' She nodded and wiped her tears away. I wiped away the blood from where they took her appendix out and re-stitched it.

''Go to sleep. And if it happens again just call my name. Don't freak out if it does, because it is supposed to.'' I said kissing her forehead.

''When is Esme coming?'' She asked.

''I just called her and she said she would be here around 11:30.'' She nodded and went back to sleep.

I was sitting in my office doing some of Prim's paperwork when Esme came in and said, ''How is she?''

''Well, she is sleeping right now. And she hasn't touched her food.'' I said standing up and pulled her into a hug.

''I think it's because that stuff is nasty.'' She said and gave me a kiss.

''Well I don't think she will mind if you made her something from home because she has been saying pancakes in her sleep.'' I laughed.

''I will after. I want to see her first.'' She said and scurried off.

**_Emmett's POV_**

Rosalie and I were sitting in the window when we heard a car pull into the driveway. I saw someone older was in the driver's seat. Huh, must be an older sibling.

''Jasper, Edward. It's her date.'' I said hopping up and walking outside. We met him at the door before he could knock.

''She isn't here.'' I said.

''Where is she?'' He asked. ''Hospital.'' Edward said. ''Why what happened?'' He said. ''Appendix,'' Jasper said. ''Wow. Um, can you get her to call me or something? Hope she feels better.'' He said and drove off.

''I'm going to the hospital.'' I said and hopped in my car.

I drove to the hospital and walked up the hallway to her room. I opened the door and saw Esme and Prim playing cards. ''Can I play?'' I asked while she smiled.

''Sure.'' She said.

I pulled up a chair and she asked, ''we're playing cheat but it isn't working because there is only two of us and now we can actually play.''

She giggled and I said, ''Hey, um, Josh came by, we told him that you are here and said that he hopes you feel better.'' I didn't plan on telling her to call him. Maybe it will end their relationship. One can dream….right?

She sighed and replied, ''that's okay, I hope he asks me again though.''

It was about 7:00 and Carlisle came in, ''my shift is almost over but one of the doctors and I have to do a couple tests. Okay.'' She sighed and he moved his head signaling for us to leave.

**_Carlisle's POV_**

Once Esme and Emmett left, another doctor walked in and over to her bed.

''We have to do a couple of blood tests. Okay?'' He said as he lifted up the gown to look at her stitches. He took his stethoscope and put it up to her chest while I got the needles ready. She looked over at me and huffed.

I walked over to her with the tray of needles and she put her head in her hands. I picked her chin up and said, ''you will be fine.''

She leaned her head on my chest and said, ''I know.''

I picked her arm up and cleaned it off. I stuck the needle in and she winced but recovered.

After we took about 3 blood samples, we wanted her to start walking around so she could get the blood flowing throughout the rest of her body.

Anyone who has had their appendix removed needs to walk as soon as possible. Plus it will speed up the healing process. She sat on the edge of her bed and we held her by her sides.

She could stand on her feet so we let her walk around. She smiled and mumbled to herself, ''I can't wait to go home.'' I smiled and she looked at me.

**_Going Home_**

**_Prim's POV_**

I was so excited that I got to go home. They just finished my last exam and said I was good to go. But Carlisle wasn't going to let me do much until I was finished my medication. Esme got me a fresh pair of clothes to put on. Esme and I were waiting in the car for Carlisle to come outside.

As soon as we got home, Emmett picked me up and swung me around but Carlisle stopped him and said, ''She is still a little fragile.''

I laughed and he put me down.

''Do you want anything to eat?'' Esme asked. I nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

''I am starving. I tried not to eat that hospital food because it was nasty.'' I said and grabbed an apple.

I bit into it when Carlisle came in and said, ''don't eat that.'' I swallowed it and started to feel nauseous. I ran to the bathroom and started puking.

I washed my hands and face and brushed my teeth. ''You can only have certain things for a couple days. Anything with acid in it will contrast with the medication in your system and make you puke.'' He said rubbing my back.

I laughed and said, ''you couldn't have told me that before I bit the apple?'' I asked laughing. ''suddenly I'm not that hungry so I will just go to bed.''

I walked up the stairs and crawled into bed.

When I woke up, I checked the clock and it was 3:30 am. I went downstairs and went to Carlisle's study. ''What food can I eat without throwing up?'' I asked groggily. He stood up and walked me to the kitchen.

''I would say dry cereal and a muffin,'' He handed me a bowl. I sat at the kitchen counter and ate my cereal.

I went back to bed after that.


End file.
